Enemy Mine
by rosekk2000
Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke learn that there is a very thin line between friend and foe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 1

(Storm Damage)

Rain poured down pelting the small group with one large stinging drop after another before soaking harmlessly into the already saturated earth. Kakashi watched and silently wondered just why Naruto felt the need to stomp somewhat messily through each puddle he came across.

"Come on sensei can't we get out of this storm." Naruto whined over the rushing sound of the wind as it hammered itself against them.

"I told you before Naruto as soon as we find a place to take shelter we will." Kakashi repeated in his usual bored tone for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Come on we'll all be dead by then… we'll drown before we find something you'll like." Naruto pushed his sensei just a bit more

"What's that over there?" Sakura's voice cut into the conversation before Kakashi could respond to Naruto last complaint.

"OH YEAH!!!" Naruto exclaimed and ran toward the dark hole near the cliffs edge Sakura followed close behind.

"Naruto! Sakura! STOP!" Kakashi called after the two retreating teens "Dam." He mumbled under his breath as he moved to follow them Sasuke trailed silently behind them all.

Kakashi and Sasuke rounded a small stand of trees to find Naruto and Sakura standing beneath a large overhang of rocks.

"Sorry Sensei it's not a cave like I thought." Sakura called as she brushed huge wet clumps of pink hair from her eyes.

"That's ok Sakura at least we're not getting wet anymore." Naruto interjected before their sensei could reply.

"Not wet, but I guess that's ok if you don't mind being crushed to death by a ton of rock." Kakashi replied evenly as he motioned to the crumbling rocks hanging above the two kids' heads. "I know you don't like being soaked like this, neither do I after all my book might get wet but there is a place just a little further up the path."

"All right sensei." Sakura replied stepping back out into the falling rain flinching as an especially large rain drop smashed into the chilled flesh of her bare arm.

"Right Sakura, always giving up. Fine why don't we just jump off this cliff into the river that way we can drown faster?" Naruto whined as he stepped dangerously close to the nearby cliffs edge.

Sakura stepped toward her teammate one small hand balled into a fist her intention perfectly clear. But no sooner than her foot hit the slate of rock he stood on she felt it begin to give under her added weight. "Kakashi sensei" she whispered alarm clear in her voice.

"It's alright Sakura I see it." Kakashi said softly "Just stand still and I'll come get you both." Sakura nodded

Before their sensei could make his move Naruto shifted his weight and the entire piece of slate broke loose from the mud that held it and slid down the cliffside taking both of his students with it.

"Dam it… Sasuke meet us at the bottom of the cliff by the river." The older man ordered then threw himself over the Cliffside.

Sasuke nodded to his sensei's back and turned to make his way down the path. _'Leave it to Naruto… what a loser.' _Was the only thought in his mind so certain was he that Kakashi would save his fellow teammates.

The older ninja allowed himself to freefall while his eyes searched out his falling students. He spotted Narutos limp form falling fast toward the river below. The rag doll like way he was falling gave the impression the boy had somehow been knocked unconscious. While he couldn't see Sakura the sound of her screams not only told him that she was very much awake but gave him a good guess as to how close she was to him.

Stiffening his body and pulling his arms to his sides gave his own descent more speed as well as control. It only took a second to close on Sakura. He reached out and grabbed the screaming girl, pulling her close to his body he shifted his weight and headed for Naruto.

It took two tries before he managed to grab a hold of the boys' wrist which gave him roughly 5 seconds to survey the most likely landing place. Fortunately there weren't any really big rocks to be seen at the bottom. _'This is going to hurt.'_ He thought as he rolled his body around putting himself between the hard hit that was coming and his students.

The three hit the water hard, Sakuras screams disappeared beneath the waters rough surface along with them. Sasuke saw them hit as he slid down the mud slicked trail and rushed to the waters edge.

"Sensei!!!!!" he shouted over the raging storm.

The only response was the roaring of the river. Now something like fear began to twist a knot into his stomach. "Sensei… Kakashi… Sakura… Nartuo!!!!!" he screamed louder this time a note of panic creeping into his tone.

Something orange bobbed to the surface not far from the rivers edge "Naruto!" he called out even as he moved out into the swift current one hand holding firmly to a fallen tree that hung out over the top of the water. Slowly Sasuke pulled Narutos limp form onto the river bank.

Kakashi forced his way to the surface Sakura's now limp body in tow _'dam it I lost Naruto' _he thought. Seconds later relief flooded him as he saw Sasuke pulling the blond haired boy to shore.

Pain shot up his spine, his lungs burned, and he was certain he had swallowed half the river when he hit. His vision was blurring but he knew he had to get Sakura to safety. Stubbornly he forced his way to shore fighting against the angry river. Just one jutsu and this would all be over but it was supremely hard to make hand signs when struggling to drag an unconscious person through a raging current.

He was maybe a foot from the shore when one foot found a very sharp, very slimy rock and down he went. Using the last of his strength he pushed Sakuras body toward Sasuke' out stretched arms before sinking beneath the violent waves once more.

One strong hand grabbed the silver haired ninjas green vest and jerked him upward through the raging torrent. He felt someone dragging him onto the muddy river bank. "Sasuke?" he mumbled weakly but the face that looked down at him wasn't the boys. Pale jade eyes stared down into his one brown one. _'An angel.'_ He thought through the fuzz in his brain.

"It's alright I have you. I have you all… Rest." A soft voice whispered against his ear.

'_That sounds like a wonderful idea.'_ He thought just before the darkness claimed him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/ Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 2

(First Impressions)

He jerked awake with a start his eyes opening for all of a split second before the light hit them forcing him to close them once more. His head was pounding and his body protested the smallest of movements. _'Where the hell am I?"_ he thought as he forced his body into an upright position. One hand moved to his face. He relaxed noting that his mask was still firmly in place. However it didn't take him long to figure out that it was the only thing still in place.

Ignoring the protest of his aching body Kakashi tossed the blanket back that was covering him only to find that his clothing was no longer there. _'What the fuck? Where the hell are my clothes?'_ he thought as he forced his eyes open once more and struggled to his feet.

A wave of nausea washed over him coupled with the sudden spinning of the room itself. Through force of will alone he made his way to the dressing table sitting on the other side of the room he was in and began rifling through drawers.

"Looking for something Kakashi-San?" came a soft female voice that seemed vaguely familiar.

The shinobi started surprised that someone had walked up on him without him knowing it. He turned quickly not bothering to cover himself… hell chances were that this was the person that had taken his clothing in the first place right, so one would assume she had seen it all already.

"My clothes." He responded in as neutral a voice as he could muster all things considered.

"Next drawer over." The strange woman standing in front of him said pointing to the chest he was standing by.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice the hot red flush that rose instantly to the woman's cheeks when he turned toward her. Nor did he fail to notice how quickly she averted her eyes to the floor long black hair covering pale jade eyes. Then it was his turn to feel a warm flush rise to his face. Clearly he had been wrong about one thing at least.

He grabbed blindly for his pants and quickly pulled them on. "Where is…" he started but she cut him off.

"The rest of your things are in the night table by the bed." She said anticipating his next question.

"Well I was actually wondering about my students but thank you." He replied

"I'm sorry of course your charges would come first. Sasuke is in the kitchen he was kind enough to offer to clean the dishes from lunch, Sakura is in another bed room… she still recovering from your little mishap… she took a good blow to the head but she should be fine in a day or so and Naruto… well he is in there visiting her but somehow I don't think she is enjoying his company as can be attested to by the multiple threats to his life I've heard coming from in there."

"They are all fine then?" he asked

"Yes, well my medical skills aren't what they once were but the young ones are none the worse for wear." She replied softly eyes still firmly on the floor.

Relief washed over him and he let himself relax slightly. "Did you say lunch? Just how long have I been out?" Kakashi asked but before the woman could reply another round of dizziness hit him and he swayed slightly.

He never saw her move but suddenly his presumed hostess had one arm around his waist and was leading him back to the bed. "Perhaps a little more rest is in order for you Kakashi-San." She suggested helping him to sit down.

He didn't know why but he felt safe here and allowed himself to relax, to let her push him back into the bed. "Did you…" his question trailed off his eye moving downward along his body.

"Undress you." She finished for him that red flush returning to her cheeks. "No Sasuke-Cun did it for me. He wanted to remove your mask as well but I stopped him. It was a matter of respect; I assumed you wear it for a reason so I had him leave it. I hope I was not out of line."

"No, thank you." Kakashi replied "Who, pulled me from the water?"

"I did. I heard the boy calling out to you and came to see what was happening." She offered the requested information

"How did you manage to drag me out of that river?" He asked around a huge yawn

"Later Kakashi-San, later there will be plenty of time to explain things, for now there is a need for rest.

"Rest… right, that's a very good idea." He mumbled looking up into her soft jade colored eyes as sleep tried to reclaim him. He remembered those eyes…

She tucked the blanket around him and turned to go. Kakashi lay there watching her as she left. She really was quiet petite, no more than 5 foot if he had to guess, long glossy black hair hung past the full swell of her hips. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked, if her lips would be as soft against his own as he imagined they would. _'Whoa there Kakashi you've been reading Make out Paradise too much, besides you didn't even ask her her name.' _He reprimanded himself as sleep claimed him once more.

Jade leaned heavily against the bedroom door her stomach rolling with a feeling she hadn't felt for a good many years. The sight of the silver hair shinobi standing there in all his naked glory had stirred up some rather unwholesome thoughts in the back of her mind and even now she could feel her face burning. A cold shower seemed to be very much in order here.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/ Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 3

(Sparks)

When next the silver haired ninja awoke it was dark outside, however a pale glimmer of light shown beneath the bedroom door. Quietly he dressed and made his way down the hallway toward the light.

The dark haired stranger sat in a rocking chair by a small fire. His pupils sat in various locations within the living area. Sasuke stared vacant eyed out the window into the darkness, Naruto sat close to the fire poking at it with a stick, and Sakura was kneeling in the floor by the strangers feet while the woman ran a brush repeatedly through the girls' lush pink hair.

Kakashi stood silently in the shadows and watched. There was no doubt that this woman was as lovely if not lovelier than any he had ever seen before. He noted the way her jet black hair shimmered in the pale firelight, how unlike his own, her skin glowed with a rich sun bronzed tone testament to hours spent toiling in the sun. Toiling that is with more skin showing than he tended to at any rate.

"I wish I had a cool name like Jade." Sakura said her voice floating to him on the air.

'_Jade' _Kakashi stored the name away for later use.

"Nonsense… Sakura is a lovely name… for a very lovely girl I might add." Came the woman's… Jades soft reply.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Sakura protested

Jade smiled but it held something other than joy, sorrow perhaps "No truly, I once knew someone else very close to me that shared that very same name." she paused and sighed softly "But she is gone now."

"Really what happened to her?" Naruto asked and received an evil glare from Sakura for his trouble.

"Naruto what's wrong with you? That's none of your business!!!" she exclaimed

"Oh no, that's okay Sakura." Jade soothed the girls ruffled feathers. "If you must know Naruto, She died."

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled having the good sense to at least feel bad for asking.

"How?" came Sasuke' until now completely silent voice.

"SENSEI!!!!" Narutos' excited shout cut off any reply and quite frankly scared the shit out of nearly everyone in the room including Kakashi.

Jade jumped to her feet blushing for no apparent reason as Kakashi moved into the

soft glow of the firelight.

"Naruto." Kakashi acknowledged the blond haired boy "Sakura… Sasuke." He paused looking at the mysterious woman before him "Jade?" he said softly not completely certain of the name. When she didn't correct him he went on "Please sit, I didn't mean to break things up."

"Don't be silly Kakashi-San. Are you feeling well?" Jade asked her eyes downcast.

"Yeah… you dislocated my shoulder when you saved me but its good now!" Naruto spoke quickly and gyrated his arm in a wild circle "See! You looked pretty out of it for a while but Jade stayed with you. She's a pretty good Medical Ninja don't you think?" He managed to ramble on without taking a single breath before Kakashi cut him off.

"NARUTO!" he snapped loudly

"What?" he asked his big blue eyes going wide.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Thank god. I was worried, we all were." Sakura added in more subdued tones than her teammate and Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask.

"Thank you for your concern Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said but his eyes looked to Jade.

Jade made her way around the kids at her feet and moved to Kakashi side.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly still not meeting the shinobi's eye.

His stomach answered for him making a low rumbling sound that actually brought a smile to Jade' lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said allowing a slightly teasing tone to creep into her voice.

Sakura sat back on her heels and watched the two adults. Something weird was definitely

going on there. She noted the soft pink flush that slowly creeped up from beneath her sensei' mask as Jade teased him as well as the way each of them tried very hard to avoid direct eye contact. She resolved to keep watching things as they progressed.

"Well yes, I think I could eat something." Kakashi replied somewhat unnecessarily since Jade was already headed past him into the kitchen.

When he failed to follow her she returned and without thinking took his hand as if he were a lost child "Well come on then." She said letting her eyes finally rest on his face.

She stared upward her eyes tracing every inch of his face, memorizing the long white scar that transected his left eye. Noting how he chose to cover that same eye with the hidden leaf headband he wore. She realized she liked the way his silver hair lay draped over the other soft honey brown eye even though she somehow knew that he didn't normally wear it that way. Beneath the smooth black cloth of his mask she could see the curve of full kissable lips and briefly wondered how they would feel pressed to her own. The sound of Naruto' voice pulled her from her reverie.

"I could eat something too." He said oblivious to that which had been so obvious to Sakura.

Jade pulled her hand back. Blushing she turned away and walked back into the other room. Kakashi stared at his own hand for several minutes then followed behind her.

"Cool more ramen." Naruto said ready to follow but Sakura headed him off.

"Not now Naruto." She warned "I think it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tried." Naruto protested.

"To bed… now… all of us." Sakura repeated and it was more than clear that there wasn't going to be any room for discussion.

Kakashi sat quietly at the table listening as his three students somewhat noisily made their way to bed, and watching Jade as she busied herself making him a late night snack. Each movement was silent and graceful and spoke quite clearly of at least some training. Naruto had called her a medical ninja; Kakashi began thinking that perhaps there was at least some merit to the notion.

Jade turned and set a steamy bowl of ramen in front him and while he lacked the over the top enthusiasm Naruto possessed he had to admit it smelled very good. His stomach growled kind of loudly but he waited. In order to eat he had to take his mask off and well that was just something he didn't normally do with company.

Jade seemed to read his mind because after several moments of silence she apologized. "I'm sorry Kakashi-San I should have realized you couldn't eat with me here and keep you face hidden. I will go." She turned to go.

"Jade?" Kakashi' voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes." She replied

"May I ask you something before you do?" he asked tentatively.

"You may ask… If I can or chose to I will answer." She replied elusively.

"Why are you here?" he asked straight to the point no messing around.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I mean out here, in this house in the middle of nowhere." He offered.

"It didn't use to be the middle of nowhere." She said her tone guarded. "A village use to be within a few miles until it was destroyed."

"I don't recall that." He pushed and Jade let out a heavy sigh. She turned and returned to the table sitting directly across from him.

"You wish to know why I am here, alone. Yes?" she asked her Jade eyes boring into his face.

"I have to admit I am curious." He told himself it was because this could all be a trap, a trick of some kind but deep within he knew he just wanted to know more about her.

"Listen carefully I will not repeat it." She said her voice going hard. Kakashi simply nodded the affirmative. "Very well six years ago my husband and I came here our mission was to help the people that lived in a nearby village. I was to help them with their medical needs and he…" she paused and drew a deep breath here. "He was to protect me."

"He was a shinobi?" Kakashi asked causing Jade to frown.

"I said listen not interrupt." she snapped "but to answer your question. Yes, he was a master from the Village Hidden in the Mist. We had been married just a little over two years and our son had just turned one when we were sent here on an extended mission. Neither the village nor my family exist anymore." She said. Pain flashed behind her eyes only to be quickly hidden behind a wall of anger or perhaps it was sadness.

"I didn't mean…" Kakashi started to apologize even as he reached out his hand to offer comfort.

It seemed as if she didn't hear since she continued on "I was gone to the mountain… working when they came searching for a talisman of great power. My husband wasn't strong enough to stop them by himself… they killed everyone in the village. Women, children it made no difference to them. They didn't even care that my son was only three years old the filthy bastards cut him open and left him to die." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke but she allowed none to roll down her cheeks choosing instead to brush them away with the back of her hand. "I saw the black smoke rising into the sky and I ran… I ran as fast as I could but there was naught left but this house…our home. My husband lay there." She pointed to a spot by the kitchen door. "Our son clutched in his arms. I tried…" She stopped now her voice breaking and heavy with pain.

Kakashi stood and moved to her side taking her hands within his own. "Stop you don't have to…" he tried to stop her but it was as if a flood gate had been opened.

"I tried to save them." She looked up into Kakashi' face and it wasn't pain or sorrow he saw reflected there but rather shame and disgust and he knew it was what she felt for herself. "I wasn't strong enough. I let them die because I wasn't as good as I should have been. I wasn't where I should have been."

"You can't blame yourself." Kakashi whispered his strong arms finding their way around her trembling shoulders "Had you been here it seems to me you would have died with them." He offered up a truth that he himself failed to believe in his own life.

It had been three years now and for the first time she allowed herself to cry. A flood of tears soaked into the front of Kakashi' shirt as he held her trembling body against his own for what seemed like hours.

"I am weak." She mumbled through her tears.

"Hush now" he whispered against her ear. "I know what it is to lose those you love… It is okay to morn their loss… It does not mean you are weak."

"You are too kind…" she whispered turning her face up to look at him. Her lips mere inches from his, only the thin black mask covering his face preventing a kiss that somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted desperately to take.

He brushed a few strands of silken hair from her face. Without thinking he allowed his fingers to trail along the curve of her jaw and slide gently across the full sweet lips he suddenly realized he truly wanted to taste.

"Jade" Kakashi whispered softly causing his warm breath to caress her skin through the thin fabric of his mask. His hand captured her small chin and he leaned forward his other hand sliding the mask downward over his lips.

Jade seemed to realize what was about to happen and pulled roughly away, eyes wide. She was trembling from head to toe, her breath coming in rapid gasps. She wiped wildly at the tears drying on her cheeks her eyes firmly downcast, as she struggled to regain her composure. "I can not… Please… please eat. Your food is getting cold… I will clean up in the morning. Good night Kakashi-San rest well." She said in a completely unsteady voice filled with a tone he couldn't quite place before rushing from the room leaving the silver haired ninja alone to ponder just how stupid a move that had just been.

'_What the hell were you thinking?' _He asked himself as he sat at the table. _'Her pain was still so raw, so completely unprocessed. I should have known better' _he chided himself gently. With a sigh he picked up his utensils andslowly ate every last bite of food she had made for him. He cleaned the bowl and utensils sliding them into the drying rack by the sink and retired for the evening feeling very much the perverted fool Naruto so liked to accuse Master Ebisu of being. After all he didn't even know this woman but he was filled with a desire for her and need to touch her in the most intimate of ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/ Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 4

(Passions Denied)

Jade rose early, made a light breakfast for her guest and retired to the yard. A huge boulder sat in its center. Carefully she climbed up on it and sat cross legged. Closing her eyes she tried desperately to lose her self in meditation.

No such luck, instead her mind whirled with the events of the previous evening. _'What the hell was I thinking opening myself up like that and to a complete stranger to boot. Thank god I managed to have the presents of mind not to tell him the entire truth. It simply wouldn't due to have anyone getting in the way of what I know must be done.' _She thought darkly. Seeking to relax her mind and regain her focus she drew in several deepcleansing breaths. _'And what was that with the touching and feeling. Honestly I was behaving like a common whore, allowing myself to be lead by my libido.'_ She scolded herself for the passion the silver haired ninja had somehow stirred within her. She was ashamed of the hunger she felt to taste his lips, to feel his hands on her body, even for her desire for him to make her feel again. It only served to demean the memory of her loved ones.

She had failed them once and they had paid the ultimate price; she would not do so again. She would not allow her course to be set askew for the shake of mindless pleasure.

Pleasure that in truth she did not believe she deserved no matter how much her body wanted it.

She sat still for several more minutes trying to put the previous night's events from her mind, but despite all the self recrimination and inner rage she felt one thing still danced annoyingly in her thoughts. Kakashi had removed his mask in her presents and she had somehow failed to gain even a glimpse of what lay hidden beneath. A wave of bad temper rose up to meet the thought and she flew off the top of the boulder driving one small fist into the side of a nearby tree leaving a gaping hole in its trunk before falling to her knees and sobbing softly to herself._ "What the hell is wrong with you Jade?' _she wondered to herself. The answer didn't really matter she would not give in she would do what she must in the end. 

When Kakashi finally decided to come out of the room he was all but hiding in he found his three trainees sitting at the very table he and Jade sat at the night before. A light fair of breakfast foods covered its top. Naruto and Sasuke each had a half full plate in front of them, while Sakura sat quietly nibbling on a piece of fruit.

"Yo" he offered by way of greeting causing Sakura to turn toward him her face lighting up slightly.

"Sensei, it is so good to see you. You are looking very well this morning."

'_Right, I'm not feeling well.' _ He thought but opted to say something a little less sarcastic "Thank you Sakura, I am feeling well."

"Have something to eat." Naruto said waving enthusiastically at the table top "Jade's been taking good care of us while you were out. Believe it!!!" The boy finished shoving another bite into his mouth.

Kakashi just shook his head "Actually I really need to know a few things first."

"What?" the three students asked in unison.

"How long have we been here?"

"Three days." Sakura replied "After Jade pulled you from the river she and Sasuke brought us all back here and she took care of our injuries."

"Yeah I had a huge knot on my head and a dislocated shoulder." Naruto offered and rotated his arm around to emphasize his words. "But I was fine by the next morning."

Kakashi nodded that was a gift from the nine tailed fox within "If I hadn't hit my head I would have called up old chief toad to save us." He finished

"Right, who would have thought you hitting your head, could do any damage." Sasuke offered taking this all too easy pot shot at Naruto.

Naruto snorted "Crabby ass over there didn't even get hurt at all."

Sakura saw the fight coming and moved to head it off. "I hit my head pretty hard too when I hit the water. Felt really dizzy for a couple of days but Jade really was good at taking care of us… including you sensei." She said covertly letting her eyes study his face for his real reaction.

As such she didn't fail to notice the way her sensei flinched at the mere mention of Jade. Kakashi himself didn't miss the fact that the girl was watching his every move just a little too closely. _'Well Kakashi you have to give her points for being overly perceptive.'_ He nodded his understanding trying very hard to keep his expression neutral.

"Will we be leaving soon?" Sasuke' asked in his normally sullen voice.

"Not quite yet Sasuke… Let me speak with our hostess first. I should think we owe her a little repayment for her kindness. Don't you?"

"I suppose so." The boy said just because he knew that's what his sensei wanted to hear.

"Good, I'll see if there is anything we can do to help her out before we go. Um… does anyone know just where our hostess might be?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled softly clearly amused by something. "She was out in the yard." She directed him. Secretly she wanted to sneak out and follow him but she knew she wasn't yet capable of sneaking up on him and never before had anything frustrated her more.

Kakashi walked out into the yard but didn't see anyone. Slowly he walked to the back of the house, but all he found there was a huge boulder covered in the soft glow of the early morning sun.

"Jade?" he called out her name.

She stood from where she had been kneeling on the opposite side of the boulder.

"Kakashi-San I hope you slept well." She said as she reached for a tunic that lay on the ground next to the boulder, pulling it on over the top of the light dressing gown she was wearing.

"Yes… yes thank you." He replied

There was what appeared to be an endless stretch of awkward silence before Jade finally

broke it. "Will you be going today?" she asked trying to keep her tone neutral which was amazingly hard since she was totally annoyed. Despite this mornings internal rant her inner self was praying the answer would be no.

"No… Sakura still isn't feeling up to it. That is if you don't mind." He lied praying that if Jade asked the girl she would go along with it.

"No of course not, stay as long as you like." She replied not looking him in the eyes.

He stepped closer "I was thinking that we owed you something for helping us out. Perhaps Naruto, Sasuke, and I could help you out with some things around here today. You know to thank you."

She stepped away. "No, that's okay I handle things around here pretty well on my own." She said.

"Please, Jade we… I need to do this." His tone held something she didn't really understand but she knuckled under to his wishes.

"Ok." She said and glanced sideways at the huge tree she had damaged just minutes before his arrival. "Something happened to this tree it needs to come out before it falls and damages something. Perhaps you could remove it for me." She said

"Of course, we'll take care of it after they are done with breakfast."

"Thank you." She said softly

As she walked past him toward the house one of her finger brushed against something in her pocket and she sighed. "Oh, right. I think this belongs to one of the boys. I found it by the river. It would probably be best if you returned it rather than me." She said handing him a slightly water damaged copy of Make Out Paradise. The bright red flush that rose to the shinobi' cheeks explained a lot of things in her mind.

It took him a few seconds to recover but he managed to stop her before she made it up the stairs to the back door.

"Jade." He said her name softly and she turned slowly really looking at him for the first time that morning.

"Yes."

"About last night… I'm sorry I didn't" he moved to her side close but not touching.

She cut off what he was about to say "Hush… it's wasn't your fault. I led you on… made you think that I was…" she paused as if searching for the right words. "That I could take you to my bed." She averted her eyes to the ground "Even if I wanted to I can not."

Kakashi moved to block her escape path and snatched one small hand with his own. "No… you did nothing of the sort. I wanted to comfort you… hell myself. Silly me I guess I've been reading to much of this stuff." He said waving the book he still held in one hand. "In any case I chose the wrong method with which to do it. I apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She said and smiled up into his earnest face.

He leaned down bringing his face less than an inch from hers. "Yes I do… You see I still want to kiss you, to touch you. I can't seem to help myself." He said it fast before his normally abundant courage fled him.

She smiled now, her free hand reached up to caress his cheek, her fingertips trailing along the line of his scar. She moved up on tip toe bringing her lips against the soft fabric of his mask without actually kissing him. "I want to touch you too Kakashi-San but sometimes ones passion must be denied." With that she pulled her hand from his and quickly disappeared into the back door.

"Damn it." He whispered to the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/ Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 5

(Affairs of the Heart)

It was still pretty early when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto finally made it out into the yard to remove the damaged tree. Sakura sat on the steps with Jade watching them. The girl was not entirely sure why Jade seemed to think she was too weak to actually help them out, but the look in her sensei' eye when she had asked about it suggested that it would be best to go along with it.

Sasuke ran his hand over the gapping wound in the huge trees trunk. Clearly something had hit it with extreme if not explosive force. A smaller tree would have succumbed and fallen from such a blow. One eyebrow raise he glanced back at the dark haired woman that sat next to Sakura. Could she have done this kind of damage?

She was without a doubt beautiful. He couldn't help but admire the way the sun made her hair shine, the soft healthy glow of her skin. He had to admit that he liked how petite and waiflike she was. It made him feel like he had to protect her and that was saying something coming from him. So driven was he to maintain his own goals that thinking of others had long ago stopped been his strong suit.

'_Beautiful she maybe but beauty doesn't destroy trees.'_ He finally decided and turned his attention back to what Kakashi-Sensei was telling Naruto for the third time.

"Ok for the last time Naruto… I was thinking that we could use this opportunity to work on Chakra control a little more." Kakashi said in a smooth even tone that hid his secret inner thoughts on the subject.

"But you said my control was a 100 better after I spent all that time with the pervy Sage." Naruto whined

"Naruto would you please stop calling him that and for your information 100 better isn't perfect. Neither you nor Sasuke have anywhere near the control over your chakra that Sakura has. You're not going to let a girl out do you are you?" he finished finally resorting to the icky girl technique of training.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura who was blushing from Kakashi praise. Sure he liked her but there was no way he was going to let her out do him. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just like before I want you both to walk up the side of this tree. Don't worry I'm certain it is still more than capable of holding your combined weight. When you get to the top I want the two of you to begin taking this tree down one piece at a time."

"How is that suppose to help our control sensei? We already know how to climb a tree without using our hands." Sasuke pointed out.

"Climb a tree… yes; stand on its very top… yes. And you'll still have to make sure you can do both of those things without falling while moving enough chakra from your feet to the weapons you'll be using to take the tree apart." he explained. Sasuke was appeased by Kakashi' explanation and nodded his agreement.

"Piece of cake… we'll have this tree down in no time… Believe it!!!" Naruto said and headed toward the tree.

His was about three feet up before Sasuke called up to him. "Hey, loser don't you think it will be easier to cut this thing down if you take an axe with you?"

Naruto cheeks flushed red "Oh yeah right."

It was several hours later that Jade made lunch and suggested they all stop for a bite to eat.

"Man I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed

"When aren't you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically but Naruto chose to ignore him and reached for a bowl.

Jade saw him flinch when his hand closed around the cool ceramic of the bowl. "Let me see your hands." she said moving to stand beside the boy. Blisters covered a good portion of his palms and he winched slightly when she touched them. "I can fix this." She said gracing him with what seemed to him was one of her very rare smiles.

She gently placed her hands over Naruto' and focused her chakra into a healing wave of power letting it wash over his ravaged hands and heal them almost completely. "There you go; I'll get you some gloves before you go back up… both of you." She promised.

"What about you Sasuke? How are your hands holding up?" she asked reaching out to take his hand into her own.

"They're fine." He replied pulling them back.

"No they're not I can see the blisters from here." Sakura interjected "Just let her heal you."

"Mind your own business." The dark haired boy snapped at her.

"I'm just trying to help Sasuke." She replied defensively

"Well I don't need your help, I didn't ask for it and I don't want it. Leave me alone already." He said clearly misplaced venom in his tone.

Sakura jumped up from her seat, tears welling in her emerald eyes. "Fine if that's the way you really feel I will." She said her heart aching just a little bit. _'Why does he have to be like this so defensive and standoffish?'_ she wondered through her own pain.

"It is." He turned the knife in her heart just a little more and she ran from the room tears already streaming down her face.

"Sasuke!!!" Jade and Kakashi said in unison.

Jade looked to Kakashi "You take this one… I'll go talk to Sakura." When she left the room she could hear the older man as he began his objection to the boys' bad manners.

She found Sakura laying face down on the bed her face smashed into the pillow sobbing.

"Sakura, May I come in?" she asked

"Why? Why does he have to be like that all the time?" the girl asked around muffled sobs and Jade took the question to be a yes to her own question. She moved into the room closing the door behind her then sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"I can't tell you that Sakura. I don't know him well enough but you do. Why do you think he is like that?" she asked in a slow soothing tone.

Sakura sat up now wiping at her eyes. "I don't know, because of what happened to his clan maybe." She said between hiccups.

"His clan…?" Jade asked confused

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this but it's not like it's a secret or anything. His older brother killed their entire clan even their parents."

"His own brother, really?" she didn't really need to know more "That's truly very sad. You must take your time Sakura; it seems to me he is hurting and afraid although he will never admit it. Such a thing can make a person shy away from others. To care, to love… it only serves to open ones heart to pain and that is something they do not wish to let happen. He lashes out to drive you away. To protect himself and perhaps you from the pain he lives with everyday. Do you understand?" Jade asked turning her pale eyes to look into Sakura bright ones.

"I… I think so. What should I do Jade? I care for him so much." She asked

"If you care for him do not give up on him. But be warned it is completely possible that there is only more pain waiting down that path. You must always remember too that there may come a time when you can bare it no longer and there is no fault in that. It is important to understand and know when you must let go less it destroy you." Jade offered understanding Sasuke loss all to well. Pain made people do awful things and she wanted this girl to understand that there was a possibility that no one can save this boy not even himself.

"Okay, I'll remember." Sakura said putting her hurt away and locking the door behind it.

"Good." Jade smiled wide "Let us go have a bite to eat with Naruto."

"May I ask you something else first?" Sakura asked

"Of course you may." Jade agreed but was completely unprepared for Sakura's next question.

"Isn't it a little silly for two people who clearly like one another to pretend that they don't?" she asked her eyes locked on the older woman's face.

"Hmmm, let's see that depends on why they are pretending now doesn't it? Why do you ask?" she replied more guarded this girl was far too sharp for her own good.

Sakura sighed, "I have eyes you know. I see the looks Kakashi-Sensei gives you, the way you peek at him when you think no ones looking. Don't tell me you don't like each other."

"I don't know him Sakura and at your age surely you realize that it takes more than a physical attraction to make things work out right." Jade said frowning.

"Of course I do but… Well in all the time I've known him he has always been alone. I've never seen him even seem to like anyone. He just goes around reading that dam perverted book of his." she paused and shook her head. "I would just like to see him happy for once. He is a good man Jade. Pleeeease."

Sakura's heart felt plea made her smile. Kakashi most likely didn't know just how lucky he was to have anyone care for him like these kids did. On impulse Jade reached out and hugged the girl.

"I wish I could be the one to give him that… I really do, but I must go back to the statement that it depends on why one is pretending. I can't help him. I can't be the woman you think he needs. I don't have it in me anymore. I guess I'm not all that good with affairs of the heart." she said leaving the rest of the thought unspoken. _'Besides, that woman died along time ago along with my husband and son.'_

Sakura wasn't quite certain just what Jade meant but she didn't see the point of beating a dead horse. There was still tonight and maybe they wouldn't be done with the tree until tomorrow. She secretly hoped that with a little more time Jade would change her mind.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat before Naruto eats it all."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/ (M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/ Jade (OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was never will be.

Chapter 6

(Yard Work)

Sakura had been right by the time the sun began to set the night before the boys had only managed to get about half the ancient tree down. Jade had insisted on a bath for each of them and to everyone's surprise Sasuke had actually apologized to Sakura which sent the girl to bed flying high on cloud nine.

They had risen at the crack of dawn to finish. Naruto and Sasuke were pushing each other to prove one was better than the other. The end result was that the tree was down to little more than a stump before lunch time.

"How do you suppose they plan on getting that out of the ground?" Jade asked Sakura who had been helping her stack pieces of the fallen tree into a tidy pile along the side of the house.

"I don't know but Kakashi-sensei is extremely intelligent he'll figure it out I'm sure."

The girl was clearly over compensating and it amused Jade to no end. "I'm sure he is." She responded one delicate eyebrow arched in amusement.

It was then she made her mistake. She glanced over at the Silver haired ninja and smiled. He had removed that damn jacket/vest he worn all the time and was busily chopping some of the larger hunks of tree into pieces the ladies could manage more easily. _'Always the gentleman.'_ She mused _'If only he knew.' _

But once she was looking she found it extremely hard to look away. Sweat glistened on the smooth flesh of his well muscled arms. The black sleeveless shirt he wore clung to every inch of his well toned chest, molding itself to the tight ripple of his abs. She couldn't help but notice how each muscle bulged with every move he made. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach _'Stop it damn it, control your self.' _she thought desperate to push what she was feeling away.

It took her a full minute to realize he was staring right back at her and when she did fire rushed up her neck and colored her face bright red. He smiled behind his mask and waved and her face grew redder still.

"Jade are you alright? Do you need some water?" came Sakura' concerned voice thankfully saving her from the position she had suddenly found herself in.

"I'm fine but I do think a cool glass of water would do me some good. Come help me we'll get some for the boys as well."

Kakashi watched her go inside and took a very deep breath. It was amazing the way she made him feel by simply looking at him. Not to mention what she had managed to stir up simply by pulling off the tunic she had been wearing over her dress earlier. It had been all he could do not to stop and stare. The dress she wore was loose and by no means figure flattering but that only served to allow the sunlight to shine through and silhouette the full curve of what appeared to be more than ample breast and hips. She took his breath away and filled him with a need so big it hurt. Forcibly he pushed the erotic images that danced in his thoughts away and returned to what he had been doing.

About ten minutes later the women came back out of the house carrying five glasses of cool water between them. Sakura set hers down and took two from the tray. "I'll give these to Naruto and Sasuke." She said happily

Jade simply stared at the remaining glass for what seemed an eternity. _'Well suck it up and take it over there… he can't drink it from here.'_ She chided herself then picked up the waiting glass, turned, and walked toward Kakashi.

His back was to her but she knew very well he knew she was coming. If he didn't he wasn't a very good shinobi and something told her that was not the case. She stood silently behind him for several seconds but he refused to acknowledge her, teasing her she assumed. With a heavy sigh and a quick roll of her eyes she spoke.

"I brought you something to drink."

He turned and reached for the offered glass his fingers gently brushing hers. Pulses of electrical energy shot along her fingers where his fingers touched her own. Suddenly he seemed very close… too close, but she hadn't seen him move. She could hear his every breath, and he smelled of musk from his labors.

He took the offered glass and looked down into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She mumbled forcing her own eyes earthward.

His hand caught her chin and forced her eyes upward to meet his own. "Jade"

She hated this, the way he made her feel. How she wanted him, it didn't matter that he felt the same way. All that mattered was that if she let herself fall into this trap it would just be that much harder to accomplish her goal.

"Kakashi" she whispered low and breathy "don't"

"I told you I can't help myself. I don't even want to." He whispered back. "You make me feel so…"

"Stop it please… Stop. I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to care." she practically screamed the words at him as if saying it out loud made it true. Then she broke and ran into the house.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said softly even though he knew she couldn't hear. Turning he found three sets of eyes locked on him startled expression on their faces. "Hurry up we need to get this done tonight. We'll be leaving in the morning." He said and went back to chopping up the fallen tree. None of his students failed to notice he was swinging the axe a lot harder than he had before.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/(M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/Jade(OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss. **Please note that this chapter contains sexual content please do not read if you are underaged.**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Chapter 7

(Passion Unbound)

They finished working about 5:30 or so. Each of the men took turns taking a quick shower to rid themselves of any evidence of their hard days work. Sakura had gone

back and knocked on Jades door but the woman refused to answer so she made them a light supper herself. Kakashi refused to eat choosing instead to sit and look out the window lost in thought.

As it grew dark outside the wind began to howl letting them all know that a storm was rolling in, and it was doing so very quickly. It wasn't until they heard a completely unnatural howl riding on the winds that Jade finally emerged from her room. It meant he was coming and coming fast she had a day at best to get her guest on there way in the mean time his fucking storm would ravage the night and destroy as much of her place as she didn't have tied down. She really hated it when he did that.

"Sakura, boys… Do me a favor go thorough the entire house and make sure all the windows are locked and shuttered against the storm please." She made it sound like a request but they all recognized an order when they heard one.

"Okay." They replied in unison.

"Thank you I'm going out to the barn. I need to lock it down as well. If I don't make it back before the rain starts I may spend the night out there so don't be worried okay." She instructed.

"Okay." They repeated in unison once again

"I'll help you." Kakashi offered

"That's not necessary." She replied a sharp edge to her tone.

"Perhaps not but I'll do it anyway." He replied ignoring her tone.

"Suit yourself." She said and headed out the door.

The wind battered at the two of them as they made their way across the yard to the barn. Jade made it first and began struggling to push the large main door closed while the strong winds struggled to keep it open.

"I don't want anything from you Jade." Kakashi called to her over the wind "Just to help. Please."

She stopped and looked at him through the darkness slowly she felt her self lighten up.

"Okay fine. Help me with this door." She shouted.

Huge stinging drops of rain began to fall just as they finally managed to get the door locked firmly in place. It was dark inside so Jade took a minute to light a lamp that hung by the door. Racket filled the air as several of the barns windows flapped wildly against the wind.

"You get those over there and I'll get these." She said and he moved to do as she bid him.

In took a good 10 minutes to get all of the smaller windows closed and locked into place. So when they met once more in the center of the darkened barn Kakashi couldn't help but notice how the rain soaked black silk tunic Jade now wore clung to her full curves. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _He thought to the powers that be and forced himself to look away.

"Shall we go back inside?" he asked her keeping his expression as neutral as possible.

"Are you crazy? I don't know about you but that shit stings like crazy I certainly don't plan letting it pelt me all the way back to the house." She said showing him the multiple red welts on her bare arms. "I think I'll wait it out here in the barn. You're welcome to go if you like."

"No, I'll stay." He said glancing toward the door.

Jade stood and walked to the door and opened a small trap door in its center and looked out into the night. "They'll be fine Kakashi; there is no light showing which means that they got all the shutters closed." She offered somehow knowing what he needed to hear.

Suddenly a thunderous racket came from the hayloft nearly making them both jump out of their skin. "Damn, that's the trap door to the loft. I must not have gotten it firmly closed the last time I used it." Jade said

She grabbed the ladder and climbed up but Kakashi beat her up there and was pulling the door shut against the pouring rain. A huge gust of wind puffed inside as it slammed into place causing the heavy rope that hung from a pulley in the ceiling to swing wildly.

"JADE!" he yelled but the big metal hook at its end hit her hard in the stomach sending her flying backward into the far wall of the hayloft. "Fuck." He growled as he kneeled by her side.

A tiny trial of blood trickled down her brow where she hit the wall. "Son of a Bitch." She groaned around the pain in her stomach.

"Are you all right?" he asked and she couldn't miss the concern in his voice it made her want to take his hand and promise everything would be all right always. Instead she struggled to sit upright. "Let me help you." He offered taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Thank you." She mumbled wiping at the blood on her brow. His expression still held concern "Goodness… I'm fine really." She said with an exasperated sigh as she tried to regain her feet. A wave of nausea washed over her, dizziness followed causing her to sway unsteadily on her feet.

As a result she didn't object when she felt his strong arm go around her waist to steady her. Like her he was soaked to the bone from the storm. "You should probably take those wet things off, you'll catch your death." She said as he helped her to sit on a big bale of hay.

"And what about you." He asked

"I hail from the Village Hidden in the Mist. I love the water stupid." She teased despite herself but her soft chuckle was cut off by another wave of dizziness.

"Steady there girl." He said and placed his hands on her knees pulling them apart. Jade jerked away from his touch. "Whoa calm down there would you this is hardly the time to make a move on you for gods' sake. I just want you to put your head between your legs for a few minutes."

She turned bright red and whispered, "Right." then bent to do as he suggested. After all it really should work.

Kakashi took a seat opposite her on his own personal hay bale and watched her silently for several minutes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-San. I should have realized what you were doing." She apologized glancing up from the corner of her eye while trying to keep her head low.

"It is okay Jade." He replied.

Several more minutes of silence followed before he found the nerve to ask her something he was wondering about.

"Jade?"

"Yes." She replied looking up at him slowly in the near darkness of the hayloft.

"Why?" he started but must have thought better of it because she had to ask for information.

"Why what?"

"Well I was wondering why you said you didn't want to care? Why would you want to stop caring?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"You don't have to answer."

"I know that idiot." She snapped at him. She didn't know exactly why she felt the need to explain herself to him but she did. "But I will. When my husband and son died I had never felt such pain in all of my existence." She paused swallowing hard against unwanted tears "I don't care to repeat the feeling." She finished short and sweet with no guile to it.

"I've lost people too Jade but still I go on." He said softly.

Anger replaced her unshed tears "Do you?" She hissed "Sakura says you're always alone. Tell me Kakashi why is that if you are going on with life?" she finished.

"Does she now? I'll tell you this. It is true that I have no woman in my life but I do love others. I love them very much. Perhaps you should try it and stop being such a bitch." He snapped back.

She threw herself at him without thinking, letting her rage overthrow her good sense. He caught her wrist with ease. "Kiss my ass Kakashi. I'm not you… some of us don't have anyone else to care about. Some of us never did." She sobbed the last at him slamming her free fist into his chest hard.

Gracefully he grabbed her other wrist and stood pulling her toward him in the same motion, thereby trapping her arms against the lean muscle of his own body. She stiffened noticeably as he moved his arms around her and held her securely in place. Desperate to be free of his arms and the feeling his body pressed to hers stirred within her she began to struggle against his embrace.

"Stop it Jade." He whispered softly against her rain dampened hair.

After several minutes she finally relaxed, all of her pent up rage slipped quietly away and she just leaned heavily against him "I hate you." She hissed against his chest.

A soft chuckle rose up from his very center vibrating throughout his entire body. Jade leaned back and looked up into his face. "I think I hate you too." He said and she knew he was smiling behind that damned mask of his.

He shifted slightly his foot hitting a slick spot on the floor and down they went in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Kakashi roared with laughter now. Jade followed suit letting the laughter replace her pain and suffering for a moment at least.

When the laughter finally faded she shifted trying to untangle herself from him. So when he rolled with her they found themselves face to face. Her pale jade eyes looking into his single brown one. Her body was sitting a straddle his and neither of them moved for several seconds that somehow seemed an eternity.

Tentatively he reached out one hand letting his fingers glide along the curve of her jaw and trail along her full lips. "You are so beautiful." He stated quite simply.

"Fuck me." Jade mumbled softly under her breath knowing without a doubt she was beyond any hope of resisting this time.

It wasn't an invitation just a sentiment and Kakashi knew it still he didn't even try to stop himself. Slowly he reached up and pulled his black mask down over his face revealing the prefect beauty that lay beneath.

Jade drew in a deep breath and let her eyes explore every inch. The scar that transected his left eye actually ended just below the line of the mask he normally wore. His lips were full and soft looking. The kind of lips that begged to be kissed and there was no doubt she wanted to do just that.

She reached out and trialed her fingertips along the scar at his eye then traced a line along the strong curveof his perfect jaw. "Kakashi, you are… beautiful" she whispered softly.

"As are you Sakura." He whispered back.

"What?" she said clearly startled

"That is your real name isn't it?" he asked _"I once knew someone else very close to me that shared that very same name. But she is gone now." _He repeated her words back at her. "Wasn't that girl you?"

'_This ninja is a very observant man indeed.'_ She thought to herself then replied. "Yes, but she is gone now and Jade is all that's left. Take it or leave it Kakashi-San."

He smiled now and she relished the joy of his uncovered mouth. "I think I'll take it." He said before finally capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

His lips felt warm and soft against hers and when his tongue slid along her lips she opened them granting him the access he sought. Their tongues danced within her mouth;

moving together in a primal dance of passion and need. Stirring up something neither of them had any hope of stopping.

His hands slid along her skin trailing slow gentle circles along the bare flesh of her arms. Chills ran along her spine as he kissed a wet trial down the long line of her neck. Nimble fingers moved quickly making short work of the wooden toggles at the front of her tunic. The damp silk slid open revealing the full swell of her breast still bound tightly in simple white cotton.

"Beautiful." Kakashi mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SECTION CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE IF BY CHANCE YOUR UNDER AGE SKIP AHEAD TO THE POINT IN WHICH YOU FIND DENOTING THE END OF THE SEXUAL CONTENT. THANK YOU ROSEKK2000.**

With a shrug of her shoulders the rain soaked blouse slid to the floor. His hands moved

along the curve of her back pulling her closer. She tossed her head back relishing the feel of his soft kisses along her collar bone moving ever downward to the full swell of her breast. Strong fingers easily popped the clasp of her bra freeing the twin globes of flesh as he slid the thin fabric down over her shoulders.

Kakashi cupped her breasts in his hands marveling at the size of her nipples. Teasing he rolled his thumb over the already pucker flesh and was rewarded with a soft moan which served to goad him into sucking one hard swollen nub into his hungry mouth. He rolled his tongue repeatedly around the bud of rose colored flesh nipping at it gently with his teeth and smiling as Jade wiggled driving herself against his crotch. Slowly he moved to the other nipple teasing it in the same fashion until she couldn't take it anymore.

She reached for the zipper on the front of his vest tugging wildly at it desperate to have the damned thing off of him. "Off…" she hissed in a lowly breathy tone "I want this damn thing off you now."

Kakashi allowed himself a soft chuckle as he helped her get his vest off, the black shirt he wore beneath she all but ripped off him leaving his chest bare to her eyes. She pressed her lips to his with more force than he had used but he didn't object choosing instead to enjoy the way she ravished his mouth with her own.

She trailed kisses down his neck and along his collar bone, her fingers teasing his nipples before her hungry mouth finally locked over each one. Sharp little teeth nipped gently at the pucker flesh as her hands fought with the binding of his pants.

"Off…" she mumbled against his chest "I want these damn things off you too." She growled low in her throat and Kakashi moved to comply. Lifting his hips the wet pants slid relatively easily down his legs. Jade moved down pulling his sandals off followed by the pants bunched at his ankles. She noted the boxers he still wore and smiled at him less than innocently.

"Tease" She whispered up at him before she placed a wet kiss against the rippled plain of his abs. She tailed her tongue along his skin even allowing it to delve into the depths of his belly button. It was his turn to wiggle as she ran her tongue along the waist band of his boxers.

"What do you want Kakashi-San." She whispered an evil little smile playing across her lips.

"I think you know that already Jade." He replied coyly

"Indeed I do but I want to hear you say it. You can't say it… I can't do it." She pushed

him even as she slid one small hand inside the waistband of his boxer and gave the warm hard flesh she found there a good hard squeeze. "Say it." She hissed

"I want you to suck my cock." He said giving in to her little game.

"As you wish." She said and pushed his boxers down his legs where he kicked them off.

She ran her hand slowly up and down the length of him memorizing every inch, every vein and curve of his flesh until he let out a soft low moan. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the slit at its tip and tasted the salty flavor of him for the first time before sucking the head of his cock between her full lips.

Her tongue danced in slow circles around the head of his member teasing him in ways no one ever had before and he liked it. Unbidden his hip rose up off the floor so desperate was he to feel her mouth move over the entire length of him. To his delight she read him well and complied. Without any real warning she took his entire length into her mouth, opening her throat to allow him to slide completely inside before beginning to slowly bob her head up and down. She hummed softly around the length of him sending tiny shockwaves of pleased along the shaft of thick hard muscle, and forcing a low moan of pleasure from deep in his chest. Her tongue moved in unison with her head and lips exploring him as she worked his cock to new heights of ecstasy.

"Oh yes…" he growled low in his throat seconds before he exploded like a cannon deep in the back of her mouth flooding her throat with his seed one hand tangling his thick black hair. She swallowed as fast as she could yet some leaked from around her lips and trailed down her chin.

She let him slip from between her lips smiling as she realized that he remained hard as a rock. He lay there panting heavily while he tried to recover from her ministration. She slowly crawled up his body kissing him softly as she moved until her mouth found his once more.

"You taste good." She whispered against his lips and he smiled

"Perhaps it is time I see if you do." He suggested

"Perhaps it is." She replied.

Jade climbed to her feet and slid the soft flexible fabric of her legging down her smooth legs as Kakashi came up on his knees in front of her. He reached up and pulled the soft cotton panties she wore down her legs in one fluid motion.

To his surprise she was completely shaved leaving every inch of her sweet pussy open to his hungry eyes. Now he could barely contain the urge to taste her, to feel her squirming beneath the slow teasing movements of his tongue. One thing he knew for sure was she wouldn't be standing after he was done with her.

She didn't even try. She kneeled in front of him and let him lay her back into the hay that covered the lofts floor. He leaned down and placed a variety of kisses along her lips and neck, nipped playfully as her swollen nipples before placing a single soft kiss against the soft curve of her groin just above her wet pussy eliciting a sharp intake of breath from deep in her chest.

He gently pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between them. Gentle fingers slid along the tender flesh of her mound making her squirm in anticipation. Using two fingers he spread her lips to reveal the glistening pink flesh within and was rewarded once more with a low moan of pleasure.

"Oh yes Kakashi… Please." She begged softly

"Please what?" he asked throwing her own game back at her. She however didn't need half as much coxing as he had.

"Eat my pussy Please… I want to feel you tongue sliding over my wet pussy, your teeth nipping at my swollen clit. Please… Lick me… suck my clit hard make me cum with that beautiful mouth of yours." She begged and he marveled at the need he heard in her voice.

What could he do? He had to comply. He leaned down and run his tongue the full length of her wet pussy causing her to rock her hips upward her fingers immediately finding purchase in his thick silver hair.

"YES!!!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He twirled his tongue over her sweet pink folds then locked his lips over the hard swollen nub of her clit causing her to cry out his name. He rubbed his thumb across her clit, and then plunged his tongue deep into her hot wet cunt making her scream his name yet again. Nothing had ever turned him on more than the sound of her voice as she called out his name begging him to pleasure her, it drove him like a man gone wild.

She felt like she was going to explode any minute as she wiggled beneath his very skills lips and tongue. Her fingers where laced into thick locks of silver hair but she knew there was no real need to force him to continue in fact he seemed to really be enjoying himself. All clear thought left her brain when he locked his lips over the swollen flesh of her clit one more time then drove three long hard fingers into her wet hole and began pumping them in and out with record speed.

Her orgasm exploded from deep with the pit of her stomach and washed over her like a tidal wave of pleasure. Ripples of heat covered her from head to toe and she still wanted more. Desperately she pulled him upward along her body her mouth finding his. She could taste herself on his lips but that only served to make her body burn all the more.

"Fuck me." She whispered against his ear and this time he knew very well it was definitely an invitation.

A fire was burning deep in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to feel him against her his flesh pressed against, no inside her own. She struggled to retain what little control she still had but the feel of his hands as they moved over her burning flesh drove her to places she swore she would never go again. Tears welled in her eyes. She was well and truly lost. Lost in her need for his touch for him to make her feel alive again or just to make her feel anything at all.

"Please Kakashi." She whispered against his ear.

"As you wish." He replied capturing her lips once more.

He moved against her shifting his body to fit neatly between her wide spread thighs. The thick purple head of his manhood rubbed against the swollen flesh of her pussy and a loan growl of pleasure slipped from deep within her chest. "Now!!!" she begged pushing her hips upward and grinding herself against him.

He complied letting himself enter her slowly. She was hot, wet, and extremely tight but he continued on pushing himself filling her inch after inch, small fingers dug deeply into his back as she arched her body upward to meet his. Her need flooded over him like a cleansing fire as he sheathed his hard cock completely within the velvet warmth of her womanhood.

He paused giving her body time to adjust to him "Are you all right?" he whispered softly against her lips and felt her smile.

"No." she whispered back as she slowly began to rotate her hips in a slow grinding motion causing the tight muscles of her pussy to contract around his cock eliciting a low moan from deep in his throat. "I'm dammed to hell and I'm taking you with me for making me feel like this." She finished locking her strong legs around his waist. She crushed her hungry lips to his own once more then let small sharp teeth sink into the tender flesh of his lower lip.

"Jade." He whispered concern heavy in his tone despite the pleasure that rippled through his body with each slow rotation of her hips.

"Do it now! Fuck me now! Make me scream your name. Make me yours." She hissed

He shifted strong arms finding purchase on the straw strewn floor and he began to move. Pulling back slowly, pulling back until he was almost free of her tight flesh then plunging deep inside her once more. His concern vanished with each low moan his movements produced from the woman beneath him. Slowly they began moving together in a graceful dance of combined hunger and need.

Her fingers clawed at the round curved flesh of his ass desperate to have him within her, a part of her. His pace picked up driven by the fire he felt building within himself as well as the need he felt flowing throughout her entire body.

"Oh yes… yes. Make me yours. Make me cum for you." Jade hissed against his ear her voice filled with a combination of need and fear. Driven by her need he moved faster plunging himself in and out of her at a frenzied pace his orgasm seconds away.

Jade arched her back feeding her full breast into his hungry mouth as the first wave of her own orgasm washed over her triggering his explosion of pleasure in the process.

"Kakashi" she screamed into the darkness.

"JADE!" came his fevered reply as he flooded her body with his seed before finally collapsing next to her still trembling body.

**END SEXUAL CONTENT**

They lay together for several minutes each one listening to the others labored breathing.

"Kakashi." She whispered softly in the darkness as she rolled her body along his and laid her head against the sweat slicked flesh of his shoulder.

His fingers moved to tangle themselves in the soft silken strands of her hair. "Jade?" He replied in a voice thick with spent pleasure.

"I hate you." She mumbled against his ear her warm breath caressing his neck and face.

He smiled "Yeah, I hate you too."

Neither of them said another word letting sleep claim them instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/(M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/Jade(OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Chapter 8

(Outward bound/The Job at Hand)

She could feel his eyes on her before she opened her own. Pretending to still be asleep she shifted slightly and groaned. Clearly she had used muscles last night that she hadn't used in quite some time. Slowly she stretched and let her eyes open to find herself looking up in to Kakashi still unmasked face.

"Good morning." He whispered picking a piece of hay from her hair.

She smiled despite herself and marveled that somehow through the entire nights events the mans silver hair still managed to retain that wild spiked look he seemed to favor. _"What the hell does he have on there anyway?' _ She wondered to herself.

"What?" he asked seeing the mirth in her eyes.

"Nothing… Good morning to you too." She said softly

"It could be better you know." He whispered suggestively as he smiled down into her face.

"Really… How?" she found herself teasing back feeling very much like she was on the outside looking in at a stranger playing dress up with her body.

"Like so." He replied leaning down and capturing her lips with his own, strong fingers trailed along soft skin and danced in seductive circles around the semi-hard flesh of her still exposed nipples.

"Do tell." She whispered in a breathy tone and breaking his soft kiss.

"Perhaps like so." He continued nibbling at the tender flesh of her neck and smiling when she arched her back shoving her full breast upward into his palm. Taking the hint he moved to suck the now rock hard nipple between his teeth gently nipping at the pucker flesh and feeling her shiver below him.

"Kakashi." She all but moaned the name.

"Should I stop?" he asked teasing her as his fingers slid over the rapidly heating flesh of her nether regions.

"NO." she surrendered to the passion still very much within her and rocked her hips upward to meet his roaming fingers.

The three of them opened the door just enough to get inside and peered around in the gloomy darkness of the barn but saw no sign of their sensei or their hostess.

"Do you see anyone?" Sakura whispered for no reason other than it seemed like she should.

"I don't maybe they came in after we fell asleep last night." Sasuke offered

"No, I checked both rooms were empty." Sakura pointed out.

"Kakashi" Naruto heard Jades soft voice drift down from above and he smiled.

"They're up here." The blond boy said smiling as he grabbed the ladder and started to climb. His head poked over the top but he didn't see anything so he climbed up and found his feet Sakura stepped up behind him followed by Sasuke.

"I don't see anyone." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto for the fun of it.

"Mmmm." The low moan came from the left behind a low pile of stacked hay and suddenly Sakura was flooded with completely unnecessary concern.

She moved past Naruto and swung herself around the pile of hay "Sensei are you al…" her words died on her tongue and she stopped short a look of surprise on her face. Red heat rushed up to her cheeks as Naruto and Sasuke slammed into her back.

"Nice stop Sakura. Are you trying to kill us or something?" Naruto whined completely missing the reason for her sudden halt.

"Umm, Naruto." Sasuke hissed against the other boys' ear and pointed a finger under his nose.

Following Sasuke' pointing digit his eyes fell on the clearly very startled figures that even now where moving to cover them selves. With amazing speed Kakashi had found his discarded face mask and pulled it on and was reaching for his boxers even as he tossed Jade the now dry silken tunic she had been wearing the night before.

"Oh my god… I'm… we're so sorry Sensei…" the words tumbled from Sakura lips but she made no moved to leave.

"Oh man is every old guy in our village a pervert?" Naruto' voice carried loud and clear through the barn.

"Well I guess we know why we stayed here so long." Sasuke hissed some what venomously between clenched teeth at the same time.

"OUT!!!!" Kakashi roared over them all and glared red faced at them. It was enough to snap Sakura from her state of shock. She turned and started pushing at the boys shoving them back the way they had come.

"Out, hurry… Oh god." She mumbled almost pushing them both over in her haste to get to the ladder. Sasuke didn't bother with it jumping down instead and not to be out done Naruto followed suit.

The three stumbled out of the barn into the early morning light. "Tell me you at least got a look at his face." Naruto prodded Sakura as the moved toward the house. Clearly he was completely unaffected by the events of the past few minutes which was not the case for her so the only response he received was a harsh glare from the still very red faced girl.

"Hmmm, I think she got a good look at something but I don't think it was his face." Sasuke mumbled sullenly and received a very similar glare.

"Oh man…" came Naruto completely oblivious moan of defeat.

"SHUT UP!!!" She screamed at them both and disappeared inside the house.

Kakashi pulled his pants on and fastened them then tucked the sleeveless shirt into his waistband before he noticed Jade was still sitting unmoving with the silk tunic pressed to her chest. Tears glisten on her cheeks.

"Jade." He said her name softly as if he were afraid to frighten her. When she failed to respond he squatted down in front of her and placed one hand on her arm "Jade." He repeated.

She looked up at him a hard expression on her face and jerked away from his touch. "I knew this was a mistake." She mumbled softly and the words stung him like a whip flaying his flesh from the bone.

"No." he said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice "Embarrassing… I'll give you that, but certainly not a mistake."

"Not for you perhaps." She hissed back at him.

"Jade… Don't do this." He said softly his own expression going hard against the hurt he could see heading his way as he silently waited for her to reply.

She stood slowly, and pulled her clothes on careful not to look at him lest she lose control once more. She took her time picking hay from her long black locks before she finally turned to face him still careful not to meet his eye. "You should go now." She said her voice hard and louder than it really needed to be before she turned to go down the ladder.

"You don't have to do this." He spoke to her retreating back.

"Do what Kakashi?" she asked not bothering to look back.

"You don't have to stay here alone and punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault." He shot back.

She whirled on him now her eyes on fire "What do you know about it? Or about me for that matter Hatake-San." She spit the words at him letting her pain fuel her need to force him to move on "Nothing… that's what. What business is it of yours anyway? Right none. Leave today… Now!"

"Jade… Please. I know it sounds ridiculous, it has only been a matter of days but I care about you." He tried to keep his tone even but failed.

She leaned back on her heels a less than kind expression creeping across her soft almost doll like features. Her eyes narrowed and Kakashi flinched somehow knowing something nice wasn't coming. "Hmmm, is that what this is about? Caring? Surely you don't entertain ideas that I might care for you in return. Perhaps you think I'll go back and play happy homemaker with you." She laughed now and it held a clear note of cruelty "Last night was just what it was. Sex! Raw, unbridled, and admittedly very good sex, but that was all it was nothing more."

She held her ground refusing to flinch as his single brown eye bore into her face, his jaw clench tight beneath the black mask he wore. She never let him see the pain she felt building in her chest with each passing moment.

"Fine." Was all he managed to force from between tight drawn lips before like his students before him he jumped gracefully from the loft landing with a soft thump below. "Have it your way." He whispered back at her as he disappeared out the barn door.

Less than an hour later Jade stood silently on the hillside watching the four as they set off through the forest below. She wiped blindly at a single tear that somehow managed to escape her well trained emotions and sucked in a deep cleansing breath Without looking she flipped a previously unseen kunai behind her letting the blade wiz silently past the man standing in the bushes and thunk into the soft wood of a tree less than an inch from his nose.

"Well now that was completely unnecessary. Jade" the short squat little man protested as he moved from his hiding place.

"Not completely." She said turning to look at the man who stood perhaps and inch taller than her if he was lucky and for some reason reminded her of a frog "but fun. What do you want?" she finished curtly.

His eyes moved past her catching a brief glimpse of the band as they moved into the brush below. "Well now who's that then?" he asked curious

"No one… Travelers caught in your storm last night. I gave them refuge." She replied in a disinterested tone.

"Aren't you sweet?" he teased but when she refused the bait he moved on "Nothing interesting then… and that one last night wasn't one of mine. Wish I could have claimed it though it was a good one."

She sighed heavily "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Can't we go to your place? You know get a cool drink of water have a little fun first maybe?" he asked an unpleasant leer on his frog like little face.

"Ummm… yeah… No!" she replied shaking her head for emphasis.

"Come on girl a man has needs you know." He begged reaching out and giving her a smack on one firm round ass cheek.

She moved so fast that before he could even move his hand back she had it twisted cruelly behind his back and upward. She leaned against him and hissed into his ear. "If in fact you are a man, which I doubt very much. I would tell you that's what whores are for. Now, why are you here." She asked once more even as she tugged his short stubby arm upward more and sending a jolt of pain along the limb.

"In my pocket already." He squealed in a high pitched tone that made her smile as she reached around him pulling a sealed scroll from the inner pocket of the jacket he wore. Bored with the game she gave him a little shove and released her grip.

"Bitch" he hissed at her

"Toad" She replied unruffled "You can go now."

Ignoring her hint he pushed on a smile on his face. "You're moving up in the world girl. That's a good one there."

Like all of his visits she decided it was just easier to play along. "Why? And how do you even know who it is anyway? It's a sealed scroll."

"Oh, I have my ways girlie don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He pushed her. "Anyway it's that copy ninja… you know the one from the Hidden Leaf Village. What's his name again? The real one I mean… Hatake or something like that."

A chill ran down her spine "Hatake Kakashi?" she asked her voice carefully neutral even as her hand worked to unroll the scroll and see the picture that always came with her hits.

"Yeah that's the one. Why do you know him?" the little man asked his eyes watching her closely.

"Not really." She answered smoothly as her eyes locked on the picture of the silver haired ninja that had only just left. _'Damn it.'_

"It's not a problem is it?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not you idiot. A jobs a job no matter who the target is." She replied evenly and headed down the hill toward her house.

"Wait… your actually not even going to let me have a drink of water?" the little man called after her.

"There is a stream about a half mile south of here." She offered over her shoulder. "Oh by the way Kotetsu if you ever touch me again I'll kill you." She said without looking back.

The little man silently watched her walk down the hillside. She had said the same thing several times before but for some reason today he believed she'd do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/(M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/Jade(OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss. Sorry I'm not really good with fight scenes but I tried.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Chapter 9

(Battlefield of the Heart)

The foursome walked along the path in a strained silence and it was nearly more than Sakura could take. Since they had left Jades house no one except Naruto had said more than two words. Last nights camp had been tedious to sit through. Kakashi sensei had sat silently staring into the fire, while Sasuke sat across the way glaring at him with an inexplicable rage.

Twice she had tried to get up the courage to say something… anything to her sensei but that was extremely hard to accomplish since every time she looked at the older man she turned four shades of red and felt like she might pass out. To top it all off she wasn't exactly sure why she felt that way. Was it because she had seen him (and he was the first grown man she had seen.) totally naked or because of how seeing him had made her feel all warm and tingly on the inside.

"This sucks." Naruto' voice all but echoed through the trees. "Is it going to be like this the rest of the trip? I mean nobody saying anything." He asked startling Sakura from her own thoughts.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as she glanced toward Kakashi to gauge the older mans reaction.

"No really I mean if this is how someone getting laid makes things work out. I think I'll stay away from sex altogether." He pushed on as always oblivious to how his blunt to the point words tended to affect others.

"Naruto please, keep your voice down!!!" Sakura begged softly even though she knew it was far too late for that.

"It isn't." Came Kakashi smooth even reply.

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison even Sasuke gave a surprised look toward their sensei.

Kakashi sighed heavily this was so not a topic he cared to share with these three still it couldn't be helped. "Look, I'm sorry I embarrassed you Sakura I wasn't exactly planning on sharing my anatomy with you like that. I can't change it or take it back but I'm still sorry it happened." He said looking to the pink haired girl and noting the bright red flush that rose to color her cheeks _'Well Kakashi you may have to have Kurenai have a little talk with her when we get back to the village.'_ He thought before pressing on "Sasuke I'm not really sure what's going on with you… Why it is you're so angry with me but perhaps we can discuss it in private once we get home." He offered

"Of course Sensei" Sasuke agreed noncommittally.

"As for you Naruto clearly I didn't manage to offend you in anyway but I still don't want to be responsible for corrupting your emotional growth. Sex is of course a natural normal part of life and while I wouldn't mind if you held off on it for awhile. Never would be… well unnatural not to mention it isn't what's really to blame here. I used poor judgment in the choices I made yesterday I can't take them back so I guess we all get to learn from them."

"Ok sensei I'll have sex." Naruto replied his expression so serious the older ninja couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked "What did I say?" he repeated clearly confused and now Sakura and Sasuke laughed along tears nearly coming to their eyes.

She stood silently in the tree watching them as they laughed and knew it for that strained kind of relief filled laughter that set one free from something to awful or embarrassing to get past easily. She wished in her heart she could join them and laugh at the absurdity of it all including the cruel twist of fate that brought her here now.

She casually flipped the gleaming kunai downward toward the silver haired ninja below watching careful as his uncovered eye went wide when it whizzed harmlessly past his head and sank deep into the earth just behind him.

'_Great Kakashi you let yourself get distracted and someone unfriendly snuck up on you. Stupid.' _He admonished himself then moved to correct his screw up. "Attack!" he shouted bringing the bout of joyous laughter to an end. The three younger ninja moved together forming a circle of sorts each one watching the others back.

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know." Kakashi replied searching the trees from winch the weapon had come.

"Either you're a very bad shot or you just wanted my attention. Care to tell me which?"

The next kunai came from a completely different direction and was dead on target; however Kakashi knocked it away with ease. "Ok you wanted my attention. You have it what do you want?"

"Your head will do nicely." A rich deep voice called loudly from the tree tops to his left once again opposite of where the last kunai had come.

'_That voice… it can't be. It holds far more strength than hers.' _He thought to himself

"And theirs? He asked frankly.

A figure stepped from the shadows and stood watching completely unconcerned with whether or not they knew her location for it was most certainly a female. She was slender and extremely petite but standing perhaps two inches taller than Jade which allowed Kakashi to relax and chased away the wild thoughts in the back of his mind. A black mask like the one he wore covered the lower half of her face blending seamlessly into the skin tight cloth stretched across her full breast stopping just short of her navel. Black leggings of the same clinging material hugged the full curve of her hips and stopped just below same said clearly displayed navel. A heavy belt of shining silver hung loose on her hips and he couldn't help wondering how she had managed to hide its shine from his searching eyes.

A pouch of some kind was strapped to each of her legs suggesting a dual dexterity on her part; black boots molded themselves to the muscled curve of her calves. Thick black hair was pulled back in a tight braid hiding its length from view. A long black ribbon of cloth covered her brow its long tendrils of excess flapping wildly in the cool breeze. He also noted the headband held no emblem to attest her place of origin as well as the fact that there was something long and thin strapped to her back.

"I've no interest in them." She replied softly "If they stay out of my way they will live to see another day that much I can promise you."

"The three of you stay out of this." Kakashi ordered back over his shoulder.

"No sensei." Sakura protested.

"I'll not stand by and watch you die." Sasuke said surprisingly enough since moments before he had been shooting daggers of death from his eyes at the man.

"Yeah" Naruto added

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kakashi replied drolly over his shoulder "But you'll do as I say and stay out of this. That's an order."

"If you're done playing with the children can we begin?" she asked in a tone that spoke of boredom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He replied sarcasm dripping off every word.

"No problem."

"Before we start can I at least know who sent you?" he asked hoping that at the very least should he fall his students could tell the Village who was behind it.

She shook her head in a slow back and forth motion. "Mmmm… no if I told you that I would have to kill you." She said chuckling at her own joke. "Oh wait I plan to do that anyway. Still I don't think that's a very good idea."

She was tried of talking it made her chest burn despite herself. As such she spun around with lightening speed while sliding the razor sharp sword she wore on her back from its sheath. Kakashi dodged sideways side stepping the most certainly fatal strike by a hair. He smiled at her from behind his mask. She was fast but he had been faster.

"Don't be so smug Master Kakashi." She said smiling back at him as she put the blade to her own mask as if licking a trail of blood from its edge.

It was then he noticed the slight burning pain in his left shoulder. Glancing sideway a thin cut was evident in the fabric of his jacket sleeve and the flesh beneath burned letting him know she had made contact with more than the jacket. _'Shit, perhaps I had better get serious.'_ He thought as he looked back her way. Slowly he reached up with his left hand and lifted his headband from his left eye.

"I'm flattered Kakashi it seems you've decided to up the stakes. Good that means I can too and don't worry I don't dabble in poisons I prefer to make my kills clean."

He watched her silent and unmoving as she shifted taking up an attack stance her blade held firm in both hands her eyes watching him like a cat with a mouse. The soft glow of her chakra bathed the blade in it warm strength extending its reach by perhaps and inch maybe two. _'Damn that makes things a little harder and means she is more than likely faster than I am since it clearly wasn't the chakra extension of that blade that cut through my sleeve.'_

"Come on at least tell me who you are. Doesn't a man have a right to know who's trying to kill him?"

She nodded "Fair enough there are those that have called me The Black Widow, some have graced me with the title of Blade but you… you can feel free to call me Death for I am the Reaper of Souls as was my father before me." She stated matter of factly her voice holding no doubt what so ever.

She didn't wait for a reply opting instead to launch a whirling attack at amazing speed only the fact that his Sharingan told him her next move saved him from more than one slicing blow as her blade flew all around him to fast for the ordinary human eye.

She leaned in a little too close and gave him the opening he needed he spun around and landed one foot square into her stomach sending her flying backward into a nearby boulder. Slowly she staggered to her feet her breath sharp gasps.

"That's the way I like it. Rough come on lets play some more." She hissed her eyes narrowing, daring him to try to touch her again.

He nodded his agreement. Then he made a hand sign while drawing his chakra into the palm of his hand. Blue lightening danced in his palm giving his face an eerie glow just before he thrust the Chidori toward her with lighting speed.

She barely sidestepped his forward motion in time, as a result the smell of burnt hair filled the air. "Son of a bitch! Never mind that you just tried to kill me, that was my hair." She snapped examining the seared tips of her long braid "Lucky for you it was just the tips." She added annoyed that she had let him get so close.

She lept toward him spinning as she went and landed a hard kick to his chin causing him to stumble backward slightly before regaining his footing and catching her foot on her second round. With a great heave he sent to flying hard into a tree to his left.

She stood stiffly and smiled behind her mask "Enough foreplay lets get this over with." She hissed almost seductively.

Kakashi moved quickly in a blink of an eye he crossed the length of space between them grasping her by the throat and ramming her backward into the tree. For some reason he felt the need to see her face so he reached up to rip the mask away.

She caught his hand in her own "Nice try Hatake. Summoning Jutsu." She forced out around the strangle hold he had on her throat her other small hand shooting out sideways and opening in mid-air less than a foot from his head. Before he could move something heavy and black slammed into his side knocking him sideways setting her free in the process.

He hit the ground hard fangs and claws digging into the tender flesh of his upper torso.

The huge black beast of a hound she had summoned up held him firmly to the ground its teeth digging into the tender flesh of his neck waiting for her sign to kill.

"Sensei" Sakura exclaimed and moved toward the fallen ninja.

The woman looked up at her freezing her in place "Don't." she hissed out a low warning to the girl and her companions glaring at them each in turn before turning her attention once more to the man by her feet. Raising one foot she held it just above Kakashi Sharingan eye. Sliding it across the flesh just above his eye the razor sharp spike her boot used as a heel etched a deep line in the flesh sending blood pouring down into his eye. Then she rested it against the soft flesh of his eyelid.

"Go." She hissed at the huge black beast and it turned questioning red eyes upon her. "Go on he can't use that damned eye if I take it out." She explained and the great dog halfway complied releasing its hold and taking a seat among the shadows.

"Jade please don't!" Sakura screamed desperately suddenly realizing what everyone else hadn't. This woman was only taller because the boot had a two inch spiked heel.

Startled she looked up giving Kakashi the opening he needed one hand shot upward and grabbed her ankle dragging her downward, she hit the ground and he rolled with her his body laying on top of hers his strong hands holding her firmly down.

"Jade?" Kakashi hissed ripping the thin black cloth from her face "why?" he asked his voice trembling slightly.

"It's what I do Kakashi. I'm an assassin after all. Who would have guessed right?" she replied in a matter of fact manner her voice neutral.

"So someone actually did hire you to kill me?" he asked

"Why else would I want a lover like you dead." She replied evenly.

He smiled down at her now this explained quite clearly way she had let no less than three perfectly good chances to kill him go by unheeded. "You deliberately let me win." He whispered down at her.

"No I didn't that wouldn't be good for business and you haven't won yet." She responded an evil smile crossing her full lips then a startled Kakashi suddenly found himself airborne as Jade found her feet, sharp steel found its way back into her hands. She spun around faster than any of the younger ninja could even see, her foot making contact with Kakashi falling body slamming him somewhat unceremoniously into the tree across the path.

Suddenly she was there lifting him to his feet the sharp steel of her sword biting into his neck. Cold eyes looked upward into his.

He could feel a warm soft vibration coming from the blade biting at his neck and he knew there was more there than met the eye even his, but he chose to ignore that for the moment and he locked his gaze with hers "Do it then." he said provoking her to take his life.

Seconds ticked by like hours before she bent to his will, her eyes went soft. Without warning she reached up and slid his mask downward then pressed her lips firmly to his sucking his tongue deep into her mouth, pressing her lithe body firmly against his then sliding his mask back into place. "Bastard, now who's letting who win?" she hissed rubbing her self against him and smiling "God I hate you." She whispered against the thin black fabric covering his lips and then she was gone in a poof of smoke taking the great black beast with her.

"I hate you too." He replied to the thin air as he slid downward along the tree trunk.

Blood trickled freely from various tiny wounds.

"Sensei." Three young voices cried out in unison as they made their way to his side concern showing in their young eyes.

"Master Kakashi you have some really bad taste in women. Believe it." Naruto said above the others his expression stone cold serious.

"Yeah Naruto you just might be right about that." He agreed wiping blood out of his eye with the palm of his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/(M) for violence, language, and explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Kakashi/Jade(OC)

Summary: On the return trip from a mission Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke learn that the line between friend and foe is a very fine line indeed.

Authors Note: Aside from a short snip it this is my first real try at a Naruto based fic. bare with me and I'll do my best to try and play in their world. If you don't like OC's then don't read but it's your loss. Sorry I'm not really good with fight scenes but I tried.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Chapter 10

(Revelations… the end???)

Three months later...

Two of the three ninja moved toward the house on guard as if expecting a violent attack at any moment. The third strolled calmly toward the door and turned the knob.

"You two coming or not?" Jiraiya called back. "Surely you don't think she is still hanging out here pining away for Kakashi."

Kakashi flinched at the implication the other man made especially since he didn't know just what kind of wild thoughts were going through his favorite authors mind. Asuma glanced sidelong at the silver haired ninja walking next to him and noted the odd expression on his fellows face storing it away for a time when they were alone.

"Empty" he called out once more encouraging the others to come on in.

Kakashi walked stiff legged up the steps his mind going to that morning when he stood here with her. Perhaps if he had let it be like she had asked. He shook his head to clear such thoughts.

Asuma walked past him and entered the house. "I'll go look around upstairs." He told Jiraiya and disappeared up the stairs.

"This is a pretty nice place." The white haired man said walking into the other room leaving Kakashi standing alone in the kitchen door.

Tentatively the silver haired ninja stepped inside and glanced around the room. A light coating of dust covered all the surfaces speaking of the long absence of she that had filled this place with life. His fingers trailed long the smooth wooden tabletop stopping at a clean spot. He stared harder in the darkness. _'What the hell was sitting here and who took it?'_ he wondered

"What did you say she called herself?" Jiraiya said from the doorway causing Kakashi to pull his attention from the conspicuous spot on the table top.

"What?"

"He asked what you said this woman claimed her name was." Asuma said over the other mans shoulder. "I found this upstairs in what looked like a small child's room." He added handing a dust covered photo to the Master Ninja.

The older man ran his fingers over the old photo revealing an attractive young woman and smiling slightly older man. A beaming little boy sat on the woman's lap looking very much like her.

Before Kakashi had the chance to reply a shadow appeared in the doorway. "Tell me do the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village all believe it's ok to defile the homes of others?" a boy asked as he stepped into the kitchen and focused angry jade eyes upon the three shinobi. Eyes very much like another set Kakashi had seen before.

"Excuse us we weren't aware anyone was living here." Jaraiya said diplomatically '_This boy is no more than 15 or 16 and yet he would openly challenge three much older more skilled ninja interesting.' _He thought before pressing on _"_Please just whose home have we unintentionally defiled? Perhaps we could apologize in person."

"This is the dwelling of The Lady Kin Sakura of the Village Hidden in the Mist and she is very much unavailable to the likes of you." The boy snapped.

"And just who would you be?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am Kin Kaizu. Lady Sakura is my cousin it is my duty to watch over her things while she is away."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you don't by chance mean Lady Sakura of the whirling blades, the reaper of souls, youngest ever leader of the Village of the Mists ANBU black ops?" Jiraiya asked smoothly.

Kakashi stared hard at the older man. Clearly someone had been doing a little research.

The boys chest puffed with pride. "She is one and the same." The boy said smugly.

Diplomacy flew out the window quickly. "Well then it would seem there is no problem."

"How do you mean?" Kaizu asked adopting a more aggressive stance once more.

"Unless I've been gravely misinformed the Lady Kin Sakura died what was it 3-4 years ago. That makes this no ones home." Jiraiya said flatly.

Rage flashed once more behind the boys pale jade eyes and it was very much like something Kakashi had seen behind another very similar set of eyes. "How dare you?" Kaizu raged.

Kakashi moved to head off a potential disaster. "Whoa there, he meant no disrespect. He was only pointing out the lack of real need to protect the things of the deceased. That is if she really is deceased. She is isn't she?" he asked.

Kaizu stood his ground, stared the silver haired ninja right in the eye, and lied "Yes."

The single word hung heavy in the air the falsehood of it ringing loudly in Kakashi's ears and he smiled behind his mask. "You're sure of that?" he asked

"Yes." The boy replied heavily.

Kakashi reached blindly behind him grabbing the photo from Jiraiya hand. He glanced down at it running his thumb across the woman's smiling face. It told him all he needed to know. "This woman is dead?" he repeated the question once more tossing the photo to the boy.

Kaizu caught it and wiped at the glass. Tears began to shine in his pale eyes, his shoulders sagged and he allowed himself to slide into the chair nearest him. "Three years ago my father and I came here to bring Sakura, her husband Haku and their son Lee home. She was being forgiven."

"Forgiven?" Jiraiya asked.

The boy glared at him but replied "For being who she was, for caring, hell for loving."

"I don't understand." The older white haired ninja said an odd confused expression on his face.

"No the likes of you wouldn't." contempt filled the boys tone. "You see her father certainly didn't approve of Haku he was beneath her. And her decision to resign her post as Head of the ANBU black ops to have a family with him… well he didn't understand how she could give up everything for a life of what he called mediocrity."

Unfazed Jiraiya pushed on "What changed?"

Kaizu snorted "He was dying. Things like that have a way of changing one's outlook. That old fool was no different than any other. It hardly matters by the time we arrived the village had already been destroyed. We found Haku and Lee there by the door but the Lady Kin…" he paused taking a deep breath. "She was not to be found but you could feel it… her rage. It hung heavy in the air like a tangible thing with a life all its own. Father turned pale then. He said he had only felt anything like it once before when the Sakura's mother had died. Then he said we had to find her and find her quickly. He didn't say it but I could see he was afraid."

"And did you?" Kakashi asked "Find her I mean."

He shivered "We did, she was maybe fifteen miles from the smoldering ruins of the village. She sat in the middle of hellish carnage. Soaked to the skin in the blood of what I would have guessed to be no less than thirty men. It was hard to tell since each of them had been dismembered their bodies scattered around the clearing. I had never seen such destruction before nor have I seen anything like it since. She just kept mumbling the same name over and over again."

"But she was alive?" Kakashi asked watching carefully for any sign of a lie.

The boy refused to look him in the eye. "Barely, father tired to help her but she had taken two much damage. We buried all three of them out there by the willow behind the barn."

Kakashi moved up on him quickly his fist grabbing the boy's tunic, one finger pointing to the woman in the photo. "This woman… You buried this woman?" he repeated again.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya said stepping up and placing a warning hand on the copy ninja shoulder.

Uncharacteristic anger flared in Kakashi one brown eye. "You don't understand Jiraiya. This boy is a lair."

Kaizu found his feet fire flashing in his eyes yet again. "I'm no lair. I've killed greater men than you for less insult."

"Really? Well perhaps she had a twin because this woman…" Kakashi thrust the photo into the boys face." This woman is Jade… what did you call her Jiraiya? The Reaper of Souls? You can call me Death for I am the reaper of souls like my father before me. Her words exactly. Strange don't you think?"

"Hatake Kakashi?" the boy asked a strange expression crossing his face.

"Yes." Kakashi snapped unreasoning fire burning in his one brown eye.

"Forgive me. This…" he started but seemed uncertain about how to go on.

"What? Damn you what? You were lying weren't you?" Kakashi voice held a tone none of his current companions had heard before.

"No…" the boy mumbled in a subdued tone. "The Lady Kin would have been ashamed of my behavior. Please make yourselves at home. I will see about getting you something to eat." He said and moved out the door.

Kakashi moved to follow but Jiraiya and Asuma blocked his path. "Let it go Kakashi. I think we all know the truth." The dark haired ninja said softly.

"But…"

"Asuma is right Kakashi."

Serveral hours later Kakashi stood alone in the darkened barns hayloft staring at the straw strewn floor.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya asked in a low almost soothing tone.

"What?" Kakashi said without looking up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened here?" the older man asked

"No."

A light went on in the Toad Sage's head. "You slept with her right?" he asked knowing the other ninja needed to share this with someone.

"If that was all I'd done with her perhaps things would be different."

"Kakashi sex… well there are more important things. Surely you understand that."

The silver haired ninja glared at the other man "Even your not this stupid. If it were just sex in would be different as well. But it… Well it was more. I let her in. I was stupid."

"First of all I'm not stupid about this stuff… I'm out of practice. And you… well so are you but by no means is it stupid to let yourself care about someone. Here." Jiraiya said holding a white envelope out to him.

Kakashi took it tentatively. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It was on the table when I went inside. It has your name on it. Kind of heavy."

Kakashi ripped the paper open and a shining silver amulet slid out into his palm along with a slip of paper.

_Kakashi, _

_Take care of this for me. It's not safe to have on me where I'm going._

_You're the only one I trust with it except Kiazu and well he just isn't_

_the shinobi you are. I'll be wanting it back so expect my visit soon. _

_I hate you,_

_Jade_

"She must really love you." Kaizu said from the shadows.

"What?" Kakashi asked relieved that the boy finely made himself known it meant he wasn't going to try and kill him.

"This Jade woman I mean. That's the amulet of souls. It's what they killed Lady Kin and her family for. So she must really love you to give it to you for safe keeping."

Kakashi heart was racing at the boys words "I'm sure she cares for you as well it doesn't mean anything." Kakashi offered thinking to save the boys feelings.

"No she is right you're a better Shinobi than I am at least for now. Besides why should my feelings be hurt Lady Kin died 3 years ago… Jade… I don't even know her. It's better that way you understand?" the boy said smoothly.

"I think I do now?" Kakashi replied

"Good." Kaizu said turning to go.

"Can I ask you something else?" Kakashi called after him.

"Sure."

"You said Lady Kin kept saying the same name over and over."

"Yes. So?"

"What was it? The name I mean."

"Itachi… Uchiha Itachi…"

THE END FOR NOW!!!!


End file.
